


At The Office

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	At The Office

James was getting good at this. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, making sure he didn't make a sound as he came with Teddy still inside him. This was their usual routine now, at least twice a week, locking themselves in Teddy's office with the pretence of a business meeting while Teddy either fucked him over his desk, or sucked James off while James sat comfortably in Teddy's chair.

They couldn't use a Silencing Charm all the time, otherwise, people would start to suspect. And worse of all, they wouldn't be able to tell if someone was approaching the office. They hadn't got caught yet, and James had no intention of stopping now.

It was easier to continue this when Teddy and Victoire hadn't married yet. So James could go over to Teddy's place whenever he wanted, now he had to rely on this. Take whatever Teddy'd give him.

"See you next week then?" Teddy asked James, running his fingers lovingly through James's hair, and James inadvertently leaned into the touch. It was so good with him. So much better than anything James'd had before. If only Teddy could see that too.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Next week."


End file.
